


Perfect Timing

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, haunted house fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Axel's a screamer and Roxas loves that.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prequel to Long Day!

“We don’t have to go in that if you really don’t want to Ax.” Roxas said, feeling his boyfriend’s hand tighten around his own. It really wasn’t a secret that the redhead wasn’t a fan of scary things. Horror movies were almost never played in their place, scary games were watched behind hands, and Halloween was almost the worst holiday. But Axel put up with all of it because Roxas of course loved scary games and horror movies were watched at least twice a month. And Axel loved Roxas. So he put up with being scared shitless a few times a month. Or few times a week. Sometimes an entire day. 

Sighing heavily, Axel leaned against the shorter male heavily. “No no, I’m going to do this. Gotta try it at least.” But when the line moved forward, Axel didn’t move an inch. He was eventually tugged forwards by Roxas, avoiding the punch from the other as he let out a whine. “Roooooox, what if they touch me? What if someone falls into me. What if the building collapse oh god what-“

“Axel,” Roxas finally interrupted the rambling man. “It won’t fall over. This is the house that they AREN’T allowed to touch the visitors. No one will fall into you because you won’t be in front. Now let’s go.” He said, tugging Axel along quickly. They were at the front of the line now and Axel was even closer to Roxas, clutching the other’s shirt in both his hands now. They were let into the house and Roxas FELT Axel get scared as the door shut behind them. “Ax, it’ll be okay. C’mon. It’s not that scary.” 

“Says the guy who’s afraid of NOTHING.” Axel grumbled, shuffling after the blond as they moved through the haunted house. He could hear people screaming up ahead of them and just knew he wasn’t going to get out of this without screaming at least five times. Wait. Six. “Just gotta breath just gotta breath-“ He was repeating the mantra quietly and let out a shriek when someone jumped out from behind a curtain, making him collide into Roxas. He heard the other let out a surprised gasp before he quickly got his bearings and held onto the blond tighter. “Sorry sorry sorry!” He apologized quickly, clinging to him. “I’m sorry!”

But Roxas was laughing loudly, his entire body shaking. “It’s fine, babe.” He said, wiping at his eyes as tears built up. “Oh man I forgot how scared you get.” He laughed, reaching a hand up to pat Axel’s cheek affectionately. “And we’re only five feet into the house.” He said in amusement, hearing the other groan in defeat. They made it through the second and third set of jump scares with Axel only screaming slightly and hiding behind Roxas as best he could.

It was the fourth jump scare that made Axel scream the loudest and almost knock over a few props. Roxas was doubled over laughing now, watching his boyfriend scramble to make sure nothing actually fell over. He even had the actors laughing as they helped him out. Axel’s face nearly matched his hair as he finally grabbed onto Roxas again. “You’re the worst. I hate you. This is embarrassing.”

“But you’re fiiiiiine.” Roxas said, still laughing. He held onto Axel’s hand tightly, grinning up at the other. “There’s only a little bit left let’s get this over with~”

“You’re the woooorrrssssst.” Axel whined but followed the other willingly. He was less scared the rest of the way through because the actors stopped being super serious with them after hearing him nearly knock down their stage. They made it out and were greeted by someone holding out a picture to them. 

Roxas quickly took it from the person and bust out laughing again, holding it up to Axel. “Look look!”

Axel took it from the other gently and started laughing loudly. “I look ridiculous! We are not keeping this anywhere out in the open!”

“Oh yes we are. I know the perfect place for it.” Roxas quickly replied, snatching the picture back from the redhead and tucked it safely away. He grabbed the other’s hand and tugged him down, kissing him quickly. “You didn’t die. I’m proud of you.” He was teasing and Axel knew it. 

Axel slung an arm around Roxas’ waist as they started walking through the throngs of people towards the food stalls. “We’re never talking about this ever again.”

That photos? It was perfectly timed with Axel screaming and nearly falling into a prop with Roxas laughing next to him. And it was definitely going up on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me over on tumblr!   
> [drabblesallday](%E2%80%9Ddrabblesallday.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
